Technological Field
The disclosed technology relates to radiography, and particularly to stereoscopic imaging systems and methods using a single source and multiple detectors.
Description of the Related Technology
Safety inspection plays an important role in various fields such as campaigns against terrorism, drug trading, and trafficking. Countries around the world have paid more attention to safety inspection in public sites, and imposed stricter requirements on customs inspection of containers, luggage and the like.
Radiography systems used for applications including safety inspection produce two dimensional (2D) transmission images using linear detectors. Such detected images are difficult to interpret due to a lack of depth information for observed objects, and substantial overlapping of projections. Thus, there is a need for stereoscopic imaging systems and methods that enable better recognition and identification of objects.